La Construcción de un Corazón
by Jomagaher
Summary: *One-Shot* Es desolador pensar que no eres capaz de construir nada. Tus manos están hechas para destruir, y nada más. Sin embargo, nada puede estar más lejos de la realidad cuando aprendes una lección básica de fraternidad pero, sobre todo, de amistad.


**Disclaimer: **TMNT doesn´t belong to me. It all belongs to Nickelodeon and artists such as Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman.

**Nota del autor: **¡Sorpresa! Estaba estudiando Farmacología cuando en un descanso decidí relajarme con lo primero que pillara. Entonces pensé: nunca he probado a hacer un One-Shot ¡Voy a ver cómo me manejo con ellos!. Personalmente soy alguien que le gusta mucho desarrollar las cosas, y comprimir una idea en tan pocas palabras me resulta bastante difícil. Sin embargo, si quiero ser un buen escritor debo aprender, o al menos probar, un poco de todo ¿No? Es mi primer fic con estas caracteríscticas y no sé si conseguiré transmitiros aunque sea algún sentimiento. Espero que, con el paso del tiempo, sea capaz de ir mejorando, aunque para ello necesitaré práctica y opiniones, así que no os cortéis y dad vuestra impresión. Sea positiva o negativa, seguro que me ayudará a evolucionar :D

En fin, ya me he distraído demasiado... voy a seguir estudiando.

¡Nos vemos!

Con cariño.

Jomagaher.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>:::: LA CONSTRUCCIÓN DE UN CORAZÓN ::::<span>_**

Los copos caían suavemente sobre sus mejillas, que ya se encontraban ligeramente enrojecidas por el frío que se había asentado como una sábana invisible sobre aquel páramo helado. Suspiró profundamente y levantó la vista al cielo. El denso vaho salió de sus labios para elevarse y fundirse en aquel manto estrellado.

—¡Leo!— Alguien exclamó no muy lejos de él. Volvió su mirada a su hermano menor, que agitaba los brazos envueltos en aquel abrigo verde de remiendos blancos que Donatello le había regalado en su último cumpleaños. Incluso a esa distancia y oscuridad sus ojos grandes y azules seguían brillando con aquella esperanza que nunca le abandonaría—. ¡Mira el muñeco de nieve que estamos haciendo!—

—Bueno, si a eso lo puedes llamar "muñeco de nieve"— Comentó Donatello con una sonrisa. Su inteligente hermano estaba arrodillado frente a la creación de ambos. Intentaba amasar la nieve tanto como sus manos enguantadas podían, mas el muñeco no hacía más que derrumbarse por momentos. Al ver que nada era posible se levantó. La bufanda que sólo dejaba sus ojos visibles se agitó suavemente tras una brizna de viento— Creo que nuestro querido "Señor Olaf" no llegará al final de la mañana. Es lo que tiene que le gusten los abrazos calentitos…—

—Oh…— Michelangelo dejó caer los brazos mientras un puchero se escapaba de sus labios.

Donatello se quedó quieto un instante para acercarse un momento al pequeño y abrazarlo entre sus brazos.

—¡Hey! No te desanimes, siempre habrá una próxima vez…— Pero antes de que pudiera terminar recibió en toda su cara una gran bola de nieve que el travieso había hecho sin que ninguno de los mayores se diera cuenta. Se separaron a tiempo que el pequeño se inclinaba, apenas conteniendo su risa, y el informático le miraba con reproche— ¡Oye, eso ha sido a traición!—

—¡A ver si eres capaz de pillarme! ¡El último que llegue a esa colina es un caparazón de tortuga!—

—¡Cuando te atrape ya te daré caparazón del mío!— Gritó Donatello a tiempo que comenzaba a perseguirle, intentando lanzarle una bola de nieve en el camino. Don tenía una gran puntería, pero su hermano más pequeño era rápido, y tenía aún mejores reflejos.

Leonardo presenció la escena con una sonrisa. Aquello no era más que un reflejo de que todo iba bien entre sus hermanos. Por un momento se alegró de que Splinter les diera permiso para poder ir al campo, a disfrutar de la nieve por primera vez en sus quince años de vida.

Eso le hizo preguntarse: ¿dónde estaba el hermano que faltaba?

Con el sonido de sus hermanos pequeños jugando y lanzándose bolas de nieve en la lejanía empezó a andar lentamente, buscando a su rebelde hermano. Sus pies crujían bajo la capa de escarcha, que podía alcanzar perfectamente sus pantorrillas.

—¿Raphael?— Preguntó intentando reverberar su llamada con sus manos. No hubo respuesta.

Inspiró y espiró profundamente. Seguro que estaría golpeando algún árbol o haciendo alguna que otra trastada de las suyas. Intentó concentrarse y dejó llevar sus pasos. No debería de andar muy lejos.

Su instinto no estaba equivocado. Algo escondido entre los árboles, podía oír los pasos bastos del segundo mayor de la familia. Iba de un lado para otro, en una mezcla de entusiasmo y frustración. Un poco más al fondo Leonardo pudo observar algo blanco y enorme.

—Hey, Raph ¿Qué estás haciendo?—

Raphael se sobresaltó, tanto que cayó de bruces intentando volverse hacia su hermano mayor. Sus ojos ambarinos mostraron un momento sorpresa antes de levantarse y cruzarse de brazos ante la mano que le ofrecía su hermano mayor.

—Nada de tu incumbencia…— Respondió algo azorado.

Si eso tan grande de ahí no es "nada de mi incumbencia", creo que no estás siendo muy discreto— Replicó con una media sonrisa.

El ninja de rojo miró un momento a otro lado. Apretó los puños a tiempo que su boca esbozaba una mueca entre sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿No puedes ver lo que es?—

Leonardo se acercó para contemplarlo mejor. Su mente tuvo que hacer acopio de su imaginación. No era tan desbordante como la de Michelangelo, pero fue capaz de reconocer…

—¿…un castillo?—

Raphael asintió. Puso las manos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta negra que le había prestado April y levantó la cabeza en alto.

—¿Recuerdas aquella película que vimos de pequeños y que tanto le encantaron a Don y a Mikey?—

—¿Esa del castillo con pies?— Inquirió el mayor.

Raphael se llevó una mano a la nuca, soltando un gruñido por lo bajo.

—Quería daros una sorpresa. No os he podido regalar nada estas navidades y quería compensarlo de algún modo…— Leonardo no pudo contener una sonrisa. Eran esos pequeños detalles los que le hacían pensar que detrás del serrín que tenía por cerebro se encontraba un corazón de oro. Raphael captó aquella expresión y frunció el ceño— ¡No me mires así! ¿Vale? De todas formas, no iba a servir para nada…—

El ninja de azul volvió la vista con tristeza hacia el presunto castillo. Precisamente en aquel momento una parte del lado se derrumbó impunemente.

—No parece que estés teniendo muchos frutos ¿Eh?—

Raphael apretó los puños.

—Lo intento. Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, pero no hace más que derrumbarse por momentos— Hizo una pausa. Sus brazos comenzaron a temblar— ¿Por qué siempre ocurre lo mismo?—

Leonardo parpadeó, sorprendido: hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su hermano al borde del descontrol. No se refería a su descontrol típico, sino a algo que parecía llevar conteniendo demasiado tiempo.

—Raphael…— Susurró su nombre, intentando calmarle.

—¡Soy un gran luchador! ¡Soy el más fuerte de los cuatro! ¡Hasta he podido enfrentarme a aquella cucaracha inmunda de Donnie!— Estaba inclinado sobre sí mismo. Miraba sus manos temblorosas. Giró la cabeza hacia el líder del grupo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo, y reflejaban algo que nunca había visto en su hermano— Pero nunca… nunca…— Miró al castillo, que se desmoronaba por momentos.

_Nunca he sido capaz de construir nada. _

Todo se paró. Leonardo sintió como si la suave brisa que los envolvía cesara abruptamente. Su corazón parecía latir con mayor lentitud. Parpadeó.

Raphael siempre había sido el más impulsivo de todos. Nunca dudaba en luchar contra los ninjas del Pie, los Kraang, Dogpound, Fishface… cualquiera de ellos.

Parecía feliz con aquella presunción…

—Os quiero, Leo. Aunque a veces os responda de mala manera, aunque me enfade por nada. Aunque por sistemática siempre cuestione lo que me dices— Hizo otra pausa— Quería daros este regalo, mostraros que también os aprecio. Pero mis manos no hacen más que destruir…—

—¡Creo que estás equivocado!—

Los dos mayores pegaron un respingo y volvieron su atención a Michelangelo y a Donatello. No se habían dado cuenta desde cuándo estaban escuchando su conversación. El pequeño esbozó una sonrisa abierta a tiempo que miraba el castillo derruido de Raphael.

—¡Hala! Qué grande… ¡es como el Castillo Ambulante!— Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. Miró a su hermano mayor, llevando sus manos a su pecho— ¿Esto lo has hecho tú sólo?—

—No importa ya. Por más que lo intente nunca seré capaz de terminarlo…

—Claro que no podrás, Raph…— Mikey dijo aquello con un matiz de seriedad bastante inesperado. Donatello y Leonardo le miraron, sorprendidos: ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle algo tan cruel a su hermano mayor? El travieso, de los cuatro…

—¡¿Cómo que no podré?!— Raphael se levantó y cogió a Michelangelo del cuello de su abrigo— ¿Acaso… acaso piensas que soy…?— Sus ojos se tornaron brillantes. Miró sus pies mientras soltaba a su hermano y empezaba a andar de vuelta a casa. En mitad del camino se quedó de rodillas, con los brazos caídos— Tienes razón, jamás podría hacer algo por mi cuenta…—

—No me has dejado terminar— Su hermano sonreía. Al contrario que otras veces era una sonrisa suave, llena de comprensión. Se puso frente a la construcción de Raphael y posó una mano sobre la fría pared que aún pugnaba por permanecer en pie— ¿Sabes por qué no eres capaz de levantar este castillo?

El rebelde sacudió la cabeza.

Michelangelo se acercó hasta quedar frente a él. Se inclinó hasta que ámbar y océano entrechocaron. El hermano mayor se sorprendió de ver la bondad que destilaba el pequeño. Lentamente, como si de uno de sus peluches preciados se tratara, lo abrazó con delicadeza y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—Raphael, eres un gran amigo. Aunque me pegues de vez en cuando, aunque tengas esas malas maneras— Raphael apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y lentamente atrajo al ninja de naranja hacia sí. Su voz era una caricia para su corazón desolado— Sin embargo, siempre te has empeñado en hacer las cosas sólo. Piensas que puedes con todo lo que se te presenta, y cuando hay algo que te supera te refugias en esa frustración—Se separó y lo sujetó por los hombros con un tono más enérgico— ¿No se te ha ocurrido la idea de que haciendo el castillo juntos serías capaz de hacerlo?—

—El castillo más grande que jamás hayan visto los humanos. Hecho por mutantes ¿No suena fantástico?— Donatello le acarició la cabeza. A Leonardo le sorprendió aquel gesto, aunque aquella sonrisa en la que se reflejaba aquel diente que le faltaba era genuina.

Raphael los miró a los dos. Intentaba decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta.

—Quería daros esa sorpresa. Quería mostraros que también os quiero…—

—¡Oye, que el que dice tonterías soy yo, no tú!— Reprochó Michelangelo. Se levantó y extendió los brazos hacia el castillo— ¿No crees que la intención es más que suficiente para hacérnoslo entender? Ni que fueras un desconocido para nosotros— Le tendió la mano— ¿Qué me dices? ¿Hacemos el castillo más grande que jamás haya existido?

Por un momento las dudas volvieron a asaltarle. Pensaba que sus manos no serían lo suficientemente delicadas para tratar con mimo el proyecto que llevaba las últimas horas en su mente. Pensaba que no tendría la paciencia para poder terminar lo que había empezado…

Pero miró a Mikey, que sonreía con aquella empatía que mostraba en los momentos tan difíciles. Miró a Donatello, que ladeaba la cabeza en un gesto de paciencia, animándole. Miró a Leo, que lentamente asentía, instándole a tomar la mano que le tendían.

Era cierto. Él no era nadie sin sus hermanos. Los cuatro eran un equipo, un equipo único, insuperable, que nunca podría romperse sin importar lo que ocurriese. Cada uno tenía sus debilidades, sus miedos, sus propios fantasmas, pero los demás estarían cubriéndole el caparazón, a la vez que él cubriría el de sus hermanos las veces que hiciera falta.

Por eso volvió a sonreír y se levantó con la ayuda que le ofrecía su hermano menor.

—¡Ya está decidido, entonces!— El travieso habló por todos— ¡Vamos a hacer el castillo más grande que la Tierra jamás haya visto!

—¡Sí!— Exclamaron los otros tres, levantando el puño en alto.

Horas más tarde las cuatro tortugas levantaron la vista hacia la maravilla de la creación que habían compartido entre ellos. No podían olvidarse de Olaf, que parecía sonreír, agradecido por compartir con los cuatro hermanos aquel enorme castillo jamás creado.

Con las manos entrelazadas observaron en silencio cada detalle de aquel mundo que habían conseguido construir. Fue entonces cuando el sol comenzó a dejarse ver por el horizonte, y la nieve reflejó la luz como si de miles de pequeños cristales se tratara.

—La nieve se derrite…— Comenzó a hablar Donatello.

—…pero no nuestros sentimientos— Terminó Leonardo.

Raphael aprovechó que sus hermanos no le estaban prestando atención para dejar escapar una lágrima.

"Chicos… sois los mejores"

El castillo comenzó a desmoronarse en un lento goteo de rocío. La nieve se convierte en agua, la cual vuelve al cielo. A lo mejor tardaría meses, incluso años… pero la nieve volvería a posarse sobre aquel páramo nevado y el castillo de amistad y fraternidad volvería a levantarse…

"¿Qué tonterías pienso?" Reflexionó para sí el ninja de rojo.

Aquel castillo, _el _castillo, existiría por toda la eternidad.

_En el corazón de cuatro hermanos que por siempre latería como uno sólo. _

* * *

><p><strong>P.S: <strong>¡Gracias por leer! Las referencias a "Frozen" y "El Castillo Ambulante" no fueron premeditadas, simplemente surgieron en mi cabeza conforme escribía esto xD.

¡Besos!


End file.
